1. Field of the Invention
The present invention belongs to the technical field of video output technology.
2. Related Art
Video output technology concerns playing video information recorded on recording media or sent via a transmission line, and outputting video signals that conform to the scanning system designated by the mode set in the playback device.
Conventionally, these video signals are normally output via interlaced (odd/even field) scanning to enable playback on a television receiver. However, following the popularization of monitors and projectors compatible with progressive (sequential) scanning, as well as computer monitors and the like, the new trend in recent years has been to convert the frame rate of video signals for output.
Video output that takes these connections into account is also necessary, particularly given that multiscan monitors are capable of inputting-progressive video signals at different frame rates.
The output rate of video signals depends on the status settings in the device. The status settings are set to default values when the device is shipped, with the user being able to freely change these settings via a graphic user interface (GUI) menu or the like.